Mystique Enshrined
by suikosen
Summary: In e midst of another mission,Chichiri & Tasuki have to deal with angst,love,loyalty,feelings they never experienced before.ChichiriXOC,TasukiXOC~UPDATE SPECIAL!!~
1. Chapter 1 A Chance Encounter

Disclaimer:I do not own Fushigi Yuugi or any of the characters in Fushigi Yuugi. Other than that,the rest of the characters(Senka,Rie and Soiru) in my story belongs to me.  
  
  
  
Mystique Enshrined  
  
Chapter 1: A Chance Encounter and a fateful mission  
  
A copper-blonde headed girl was running along a dirt road in the rural area of Kouan.Panting heavily,she tried her best to hold up the hems of the red beaded wedding garb which kept her almost tripping over several times.Shrieks and yells could be heard nearby.  
  
"Oh no,they are catching up with me,"she thought frantically.  
  
Just as she was trying to find a way out desperately,the girl spotted the figure of a monk,seated quietly by a pond. Chichiri pitted himself by the clear waters of Kouan and adjusted his fishing rod.It was 2 years ever since the Suzaku was summoned,bringing Miaka and Tamahome to the other world.His mind slowly wandered to the memories of his childhood.  
  
"We had been so happy then..Hikou,Kouran,are you resting in peace?"he thought. Chichiri's thoughts were interrupted by an abrupt thug on his sleeve.He spun around to find a young girl in a bridal gown in front of him,panting heavily.  
  
"Daijoubu,no da?"he questioned the girl as he studied her.  
  
The bride's hair was messed up and her make-up stained by the beads of perspiration on her face.Fear flashed in her hazel-brown eyes.  
  
"Help...forced...marriage.."she managed to speak out between gasps of air. Before Chichiri could say a thing,a whole group of villagers came charging towards them.  
  
"Wretch!Get back into the sedan chair this instant!",one of the villagers shouted.  
  
The girl simply shook her head and hid behind Chichiri.His face took on a thoughtful expression,then he spoke up. "Village folks,if the marriage is against the lady's wishes,it is of no use to force her into it,no da.Fate itself comes gradually,no da."  
  
"Stinkin' monk,she is our money tree!Ya better not poke ya nose into this,or else!"the man growled as he took out a bamboo pole.  
  
"Aye,seems like i do not have a choice!"Chichiri said,and lifted up his kusa.Holding the young girl's hand in his,he shut his eyes."Da!"  
  
The girl clutched at the monk's hand tightly as a poof of smoke came up,immersing her in complete darkness.The darkness was replaced almost as quickly as it covered her.She looked around her in amazement.A large temple stood on the hill in front of them,with countless rocks and greenery as the backdrop.Not too far away was a small river,its clear waters flowing slowly.The entire place seemed to be bathed in an aura of faint red light.  
  
'It almost seems like heaven,"she said breathlessly.  
  
Chichiri released the girl's hand."This is Mt.Taikyoku.This is where I usually stay to medidate,no da."The girl did not reply,for she was too overwhelmed by the breathtaking scenery.  
  
"Oh,I haven't introduce myself yet,no da.I am Chichiri no da,and you are?" The girl turned to the monk with a small smile."Senka."  
  
"Senka!Yokatta-ne!What a kawaii name,ne Chichiri!"a voice echoed in the distance.A aged lady appeared from behing,startling the both of them.  
  
"Taiitsu-kun!"Chichiri exclaimed.  
  
"I have been waiting for you,Senka-sama.",Taiitsu-kun's face took on a serious expression.  
  
******  
  
"You came from the Other world?"  
  
"Hai Taiitsu-kun.I grew up in this world,but I know I lead a life in the Other world.The world I originally lived in,and I want to go back.I don't belong here..."Senka trailed off.  
  
"Taiitsu-kun,Senka seemed to come from the same world as Miaka-sama did."ChiChiri spoke.  
  
"I have heard of the No Miko returning back to their original lives,Taiitsu- kun,onegai,bring me back to where i came from!Onegai!"  
  
"The Universe of the 4 Gods book is sealed..however,it is not impossible to call upon the 4 gods once again."Taiitsu-kun said solemnly.  
  
"You mean there's a chance that I can return to my original life?"Senka asked hopefully.  
  
"Hai,Senka-sama.Come with me."Taiitsu-kun instructed before leading them into a big room,grandly furnished.  
  
Pointing to a pedestal where 3 ornaments laid,she spoke again. "This is the Shinzaho of the 3 gods.Gendou,Byarro and Suzaku.These are the items left by the No Mikos after summoning upon the animal gods and returning to their world.The Shinzaho have the power to summon the gods upon the world once again."  
  
"But Taiitsu-kun,there are only 3 Shinzaho-"Chichiri observed.  
  
"Hai.That's is why I brought you here,Senka.You are to find the 4th Shinzaho,the Seiryuu Shinzaho,which is in Kutou Country.Once the Shinzaho is found,the 4 gods could be called upon once again."  
  
"I don't understand,Taiitsu-kun.Why is the 4 gods'power needed just to transport me back to my world?"Senka questioned.  
  
"After the last 2 miko called upon the gods,the book world,as you called it,was thought to be in peace for good.However,it did not turn out this way.The number of monsters and natural disasters have been multiplying through time.Thus,it is needed for the 4 gods to combine their strength and place a barrier on the world,and give it eternal peace.Then of course,you will be transported back."  
  
"So you mean,in order for me to go back,I have to complete a mission?"  
  
"Yes.You will need the strength of the Suzaku Seishi to complete the task.4 of them had been killed during the war against Kutou,but because of Suzaku's mercy,they were resurrected.Another of the Seishi,Tamahome have been reincarnated into another world.You are to find the six Suzaku Seishi in order to borrow their power.Beside you is one of them." Senka looked at ChiChiri in surprise.  
  
He faced her,a cheery grin painted on his face,and bowed. "Hai,Senka-sama.I am Chichiri,one of the seven Suzaku Seishi,no da."  
  
"Since Chichiri is the first Seishi you meet,he will also become your Protector."  
  
"But Taiitsu-kun,how am I going to find the rest of the Suzaku Seishi?"  
  
"That I cannot answer.You will have to find them with your own effort.That is it for now,you will set off tomorrow.But before leaving-" Senka felt a rush of heat around her.The room seemed to be bathed in a warm red glow.Senka narrowed her eyes from the bright crimson light.When the light faded,she opened her eyes only to find Taiitsu-kun and Chichiri gone,leaving her in the room with a group of faeries.  
  
Note:Remember how Miaka had to obtained the Genbu and Byakko Shinzaho(Shen Zhuo Bao)in order to summon Suzaku?The Shinzaho are items left behind after the Gods are summoned.This story takes place after the Suzaku and Seiryuu have been summoned.Senka,the main character of the story have to find these 2 Shinzaho to attain her goal.  
  
***  
  
"Senka-sama!We are Nyans Nyans,ordered by Taiitsu-kun to give you a thorough bath!"They chirped. Before Senka could protest.she was already lifted up from the floor by the surprisingly strong faries,who led her along the wide corridor of the huge temple.  
  
Chichiri peeled off his mask and placed it on a marble stand.He stepped into the tub.and sanked into the hot water,allowing himself the luxury of a sigh as he shut his eyes. The Nyan-Nyans chatted excitedly among themselves as they carried Senka into the bathroom.Senka looked down and gasped. She was practically floating in mid air.The faeries came to a halt in front of a door and one of the Nyan Nyans spoke,"Senka-sama,enjoy your bath!".Then as she spoke,she opened the door and pushed Senka in.The door slammed behind her.  
  
Senka landed on the floor with a thump.She looked up and found herself in a steamy room.Through the warm fog,she saw a vague figure at the end of the room.At once she knew something wasn't right.Her heart began to beat rapidly as she rose and moved nearer.She soon regretted this action of hers when the figure became clearer.A man stood in front of her,an expression on his face as stunned as she was.Senka felt heat rushing up her cheeks as she pry her eyes away from the man who did not have a single stitch of clothing on him.Something else caught her eye.Astonishment took over her as the kesa and mask registered in her mind.Spinning her gaze to the man again,she thought.  
  
"Could this be..?"  
  
Realising that she had been in the bathroom too long a time,she managed a quick bow"Gomen,honto gomen-nasai!,",she shouted and made her way to the exit.Senka,in her fluster,did not notice the bar of soap on the ground and stepped on it.She slipped and her head hit on a pedestal hard.  
  
"Itai!"she managed to shriek out in pain before passing out.  
  
Senka looked around her in astonishment. Am I back in my world? As if in a trance,she slowly walked towards the open window of the room.She began to climb through it. No,what am i doing?Stop it,stop it!! Senka tried to control her actions,but to no avail.To her horror,she stood at the windowsill for a spilt second before leaping off the window. NOOO!!!!!  
  
"NO!!!Stop it!STOP!!!"Senka shrieked in horror.  
  
"Senka-sama!Senka-sama,Daijoubu???",a voice called out to her.  
  
Senka felt a firm grasp on her shoulders and opened her eyes slowly. Chichiri and a group of Nyan-Nyans were sitting beside her on a bed,a look of concern on their faces.  
  
'Whew,it's only a dream.',Senka thought,much to her relief.  
  
Seeing that the monk and the faeries'worried expressions had not faded one bit,Senka smiled brightly. "Daijoubu.Gomen,it is only a nightmare and I got you all so worried."she said,trying her best to sound assured.  
  
"Yokatta-ne,Senka-sama."Chichiri said as he smiled at her. Senka looked at Chichiri and felt a sinking disappointment.She remembered what happened just before she fainted.Chichiri had such a beautiful face behind the mask.Why did he have to hide it?  
  
"Senka-sama?"  
  
"Huh?"Chichiri looked at her questionly.It was obvious she had just missed a question he asked. . Sensing that,he repeated the question patiently."Senka-sama,do you want to head for a meal first before we set off to find the other Suzaku Seishi,no da?"  
  
Senka shook her head in reply."I am not hungry."  
  
"If that is the case,I shall take my leave to get things readyI will see you in the main hall of the temple,no da.",said Chichiri,as he closed the door behind him.  
  
Senka remained rooted on the same spot where Chichi left her. What have I gotten myself into?  
  
"Chichiri-sama!Here are the provisions you wanted!",a group of Nyans Nyans chirped as they handed a large cloth bag to the monk.  
  
"Arigatou,Nyan Nyans no da."Chichiri repiled back cheerfully,and added a small bag of medicine next to the provisions.  
  
"Ne Chichiri-sama,you must make use of the chance with Senka- sama,wakatta?",the little girls said and collapsed with giggles. Chichiri was about to give the faeries a light smack with his staff when Senka approached.Turning his attention to the girl,he spoke "Senka-sama,anything you need before we set off no da?"  
  
"Arigatou,but I think I am as ready as I can be."  
  
"Horse's waiting!",the voice of a Nyan Nyan called from outside the temple.  
  
Chichiri mounted the horse gracefully,his kesa flowing behind him. "Hop on.",he said,taking Senka's hand.  
  
"But I dont know how to--"  
  
Before Senka could complete her sentence,Chichiri hoisted her up the horse with sudden strength. "Hold on tight no da.",he said cheerfully,as he drew the reins.Senka looked behind her at the mountains as it slowy faded from view.'I have a feeling this mission is going to be tough..'  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N:This is my very first published fan fiction,and I really hope reviews from you readers can come,whether they are critics or compliments or just comments.I will be more than happy to listen to your views on my 'still very much room for improvement' writing. 


	2. Chapter 2 Familar Faces

Disclaimer:I do not own Fushigi Yuugi or any of its characters.The other characters in the story,(Senka,Rie,and Soiru)belongs to me.  
  
Mystique Enshrined  
  
Chapter Two~Familar Faces  
  
Fair,slender fingers ran along the coll silk material of a ash-coloured cape.Soiru's mind wandered back to the fond old times where she and Nakago used to chase each other around,playing childhood games.All those joy and laughter was put to an end when Kutou massacred the entire tribe mercilessly.  
  
'We did nothing to deserve the hell we've been through..',Soiru narrowed her ocean-blue eyes which were filled with bitterness.  
  
With a wave of her hand,a greyish coloured wave of ki slammed into the rocks nearby,causing them to collapse into a heap.  
  
"Nii-chan,rest assured that I will avenge your death."  
  
It was 9 hours since Chichiri and Senka left Mt.Taikyoku.Senka,who had never experienced such a long trip before,sank her head on Chichiri's back,sound asleep.The horse they were riding,being equally as exhausted,almost tripped over a stone as it trotted along the dirt road.Its sudden sudden jerk woke Senka up instantly.  
  
"Are we nearing Mt.Reikaku already?"Senka rubbed her eyes sleepily.  
  
"Not for about at least 1 day,provided we keep up at our present pace,no da."  
  
Senka lifted her head up towards the darkening sky.  
  
"Chichiri,must we continue the journey until we reach Mount Reikaku?"  
  
"Senka sama,you must be tired no da."Chichiri drew the reins and put the horse to a stop.Leaping off the horse,he said,  
  
"There is a village ahead,no da.Let's take a rest there before heading off in the morning to continue the journey.C'mon,give me your hand,Senka sama."  
  
They were walking towards the village with the tired horse in tow.An uncomfortable silence lingered as Senka and Chichiri neared the village.  
  
Senka fidgeted for a little while.  
  
"Ne,Chichiri.."  
  
"Ya Senka sama?"  
  
"Can you not call me Senka sama?I..I mean we are supposed to be fighting alongside each other right?That makes us equal..so.."  
  
Senka looked at the cheery-faced monk directly in the eye.  
  
"Just call me Senka ok?"  
  
The monk gave an understanding nod.  
  
"Hai,Senka sa--I mean,okay Senka!",he spoke brightly.  
  
Senka gave a grateful smile.  
  
"Then let's make it quick to the village,Chichiri!I am famished!"Senka tugged her companion towards the dazzling lights of the village ahead of them.  
  
Soiru thought of the days when Nakago put his duties as a Shogun aside to visit her in a nearby village.She had become firm friends with a copper-red headed native girl,Haku Kaen.It had took Soiru by surprise when she found out that her best friend turn out to be one of the Seiryuu Seishi,Soi.Fate,had brought her brother and best friend together,yet it was the same cruel fate that had seperated them..just like how it tore her and Nakago apart from their mother.  
  
"Soiru sama,you asked for me?"  
  
Soiru composed herself before turning to face a painted face-man,whose head wore a fanciful headress adorned with feathers.  
  
"Taiitsu-kun had already found a girl to seek out the Suzaku Seishi and the Seiryuu Shinzaho.Tomo,you will be the first to take action.Bewitch the purity of the girl.Do not fail me."  
  
"Hai,Soiru sama."  
  
NOTE:Taiitsu-kun wanted a girl with a pure and innocent heart to carry out the task of saving the Universe of the Four Gods(Eg.the Mikos).Even if one managed to removed the chasity of the girl,it would be of no use because her heart was still pure.Only making the girl fall in love with an evil person(bewitched) can make her lose the purity of her heart and thus making her unable to carry out the task of saving the world.  
  
Chichiri and Senka were seated at a table near the window.People looked at them warily as they passed by the two.Even the patrons at the nearby tables viewed them in suspicion.  
  
"The people here are kinda weird.."Senka shifted in her seat uncomfortably.  
  
Chichiri rested his staff on a chair and scanned his immediate surroundings.  
  
"There are many bandits around no da.Be on your guard,Senka."  
  
A waiter approached their table and poured hot piping Chinese tea into the cups laid in front of them.  
  
"Travellers,any food for you?We have the best Chinese food in town.But according to the restaurant policy,you have to pay before the food is served."  
  
Chichiri ignored the faint sound of a growl coming from Senka's stomach.Blushing,Senka took her cup of tea and sipped it.  
  
"Give me two bowls of noodles,no da.And some buns."  
  
"Hai,Reverend.It will be five taels of silver please."  
  
Chichiri presumably brought out a small bag and took out some taels.The waiter widened his eyes at the bag,which seemed to be choked full with money.Upon handling the money to the waiter,Chichiri instantly regretted his earlier action.The patrons at the nearby tables turned to stare at the monk.There was an uncomfortable silence as eyes were focused on Chichiri by his action,which caught too much unwanted attention.He tightened his grasp on the staff,muscles stiffening,as if preparing for a fight. . The waiter left them and very soon,the restaurant was back to its bustling,noisy,form.Chichiri breathed out in relief and glanced at Senka.The girl caught his eyes and blushed.  
  
"NeChichiri..I've always wanted to apologize for that incident in the bathroom back at Taikyoku.."she mumbled, lowering her eyes on the table.  
  
"It's okay,no da.That was just an accident,right?"  
  
Senka looked up at the cheerful-looking monk.The smile on his mask was one of sincerity.Almost at once,Senka's mood was lightened.She nodded and smiled back at the monk.She was beginning to enjoy his company already.  
  
'I only wanted to seek revenge..to the heavens who had given me hell....'  
  
"no...NO NII-CHAN!!"Soiru's eyes flew open.Her long blonde hair was plastered to her face,covered in sweat.Soiru shivered uncontrollably despite the heat she was feeling.  
  
'It is the same nightmare again..'she thought,sinking her head into her hands.  
  
Chichiri was admiring the beautiful lights and the many rows of people on the streets outside.  
  
'Reminds me of Kouan's capital,Rouyang,'he thought.'How long has it been since he last saw Hotohori sama?'  
  
Chichiri was jerked out of his thoughts when he spotted a familar face among the crowd.A exceptionally tall man in the midst of the sea of people,his spiky hair held up by a cloth band around his head.  
  
"Mitsukake!"Chichiri stood up and was about to rush towards the direction of his former ally when he felt a wrung on his left shoulder.  
  
"Where do you think you are going?"  
  
Chichiri spun around to find himself face to face with one of the restaurant patrons.  
  
"Ya ain't going anywhere without surrendering your money to the Reikaku bandits!"  
  
'Looks like i have no choice,"Chichiri mumbled quietly to himself,and was about to thrust out his staff when the bandit let out a cry of pain and toppled onto the ground.  
  
"Ya asking for death by impersonating us Reikaku Bandits!Reikaku bandits will never do such a lowly thing of robbing an unarmed monk!"  
  
Chichiri looked up at the attacker at once,only to face a a pair of flaming amber orbs,unmistakenably familar.  
  
"Tasuki!It's you!"  
  
There was a mix of confusion and astonishment in the eyes of the red haired bandit.It was instantly replaced by a look of recognition.  
  
"Chichiri!What a coincidence!"  
  
*****  
  
"So,ya mean we got to help tis gal here to get the Seiryuu Shinzaho?A mission for the Suzaku Seishi after 2 long years,ya?It has been ages since I last thoroughly worked out these limbs of mine." Tasuki smirked at Senka,who stared back with a no-nonsense look.  
  
Tasuki invited his two fellow Suzaku Seishi and Senka to his home.They were discussing about the task Taiitsu-kun gave them between numerous bottles of sake after a sumptuous meal of authetic Chinese fare.  
  
"Ya,the monsters are multiplying at super fast rate,no da.We need to get the final Shinzaho and use its power to destroy the source of these monsters,no da.What do you think,Mitsukake?"  
  
"We need to find Chiriko and the rest and get to Kutou as soon as possible."the famous healer frowned,deep in thought."Chiriko's village is about 2 days ride away from here."  
  
"'Got it,so we set off first thing tomorrow morning,ya?"Tasuki downed a bottle of sake and smacked his lips in satisfaction."Business matters aside.How is our travelling monk doing these years?"  
  
"I travelled to the three countries for the past two years,no da.I returned to Kouan with the intention to visit the Suzaku Shrine,when I saved Senka from her forced marriage.Strangely enough,it was this girl who Taiitsu-kun has thought to be the best person for the task,no da."Chichiri smiled at Senka who return his smile with a light blush on her cheeks.  
  
"Taiitsu-kun sure had many funny ideas going in her head."Tasuki glared at the girl with a look of disapproval on his face."After Miaka went back,I decided to return to Mt Reikaku.But with the multiplying of monsters and stuff liddat,I went home pretty often,to check out the safety of people in my hometown,ya.."  
  
"Since a year ago,Tasuki had been travelling to and fro between Mt.Reikaku and here.I happened to be treating the people here and Tasuki wanted me to look after his town while he was away at Mount Reikaku."Mitsukake petted his cat,Tama-chan resoundingly.  
  
Senka tried to listen to the Seishi's conversation,but her eyes soon grew heavy.The hearty meal she had awhile ago led her halfway towards dreamland.Senka tried to stifle another yawn,but her attempt was unsuccessful,judging from the questioning looks the Seishi gave her.  
  
"Ah,Senka must be exhausted after travelling for such a long distance.We were too absorbed in our conversation,no da."Chichiri gave the weary girl an apologetic smile.  
  
"You are right,we've got to set off first thing in the morning.We should get some rest."Mitsukake added.  
  
Tasuki frowned at his fellow Seishi' decision.It has been a long time since they could actually sit down and catch up with each other.Even the time before Suzaku was summoned,they were too busy with the task to have a relaxing chat.  
  
"Hey,we rarely had the time to chat with each other and.."Tasuki started.He stopped speaking midway when he saw that the rest had already retired for the night.Shrugging his shoulders,Tasuki went to his room,and within minutes,he sank into sleep mode with a loud snore.  
  
Where am I? As if in a daze,Senka found herself moving slowly towards the open window.She climbed up the window. It is happening again No.. Upon reaching the window,she felt a rush of the cool evening breeze.Although her mind was screaming for her to stop,she leapt off the window. NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Senka!Senka,can you hear me?Answer me,no da!",Senka felt a familar voice calling out to her,and forced her eyes open.  
  
Chichiri stood by her bedside,the same worried expression plastered on his face when she had her first nightmare.  
  
"Chichiri!"Senka sank her head into Chichiri's chest.  
  
"It's okay,no da.It was just a nightmare."The monk patted her back comfortingly.  
  
"It is the very same one i dreamt of that night,I'm afraid it will return again..."Senka choked out between her sobs.Her tears was already dampening the front of Chichiri's shirt.  
  
"Don't be,no da.I will stay here and keep you company,no da."he spoke reassuringly as he squeezed her cold hand.  
  
With that assurance,Senka finally managed to compose herself and loosened herself from Chichiri's arms.She looked in front of her.Tasuki and Mitsukake,in their night clothes,were standing next to her bed,looking equally as worried as Chichiri.They have been standing there patiently until they were allowed a chance to speak.  
  
"You sure made a racket with your screams.Even my snores werent half as good."Tasuki spoke jokingly in an attempt to ease her emotions.  
  
"Gomen,I didnt mean to wake you up.Gomen-nasai.."  
  
"Na.Just dont let it happen too often.I dont want to be named Panda- Seishi."Tasuki rummaged Senka's hair playfully.He swiftly strode out of the room with a loud yawn.Mitsukake,who gave her a concerned smile before following Tasuki out of the room.  
  
Senka lifted her head to face the cheery-face monk.  
  
"Arigatou,Chichiri..for being with me whenever I needed you.."Senka squeezed Chichiri's hand gratefully.  
  
"It is nothing,no da."Chichiri felt his cheeks heat up,and was relieved that he had his mask on."You should go to sleep now,no da.I will be with you."  
  
With her companion's reassurance,Senka slowly drifted to sleep..in Chichiri's arms.  
  
'Where's everyone?'Senka rose from her bed with a loud yawn.Rubbing her eyes sleepily,she looked around the small room,confused.  
  
"Ah Senka!You are awake,no da.Genki?"Chichiri smiled cheerfully.Senka noticed that he seemed busy with luggage of some sort.  
  
"Ne-Senka!Dont idle off there and help out with the loading!We are setting off to Chiriko's village soon!"Tasuki yelled as he slumped a bag over his horse's back.  
  
"Hai!Let me help you with those,Mitsukake!"  
  
***  
  
A boy of no more than sixteen stood in the main hall of a large room.  
  
"Soiru-sama,you asked for me?"  
  
"Suboshi,do you remember how you were saved by me?"  
  
"I can never forget,Soiru sama.You resurrected me so that I have a chance to see Aniki again..and to avenge myself.I am eternally grateful to you,Soiru-sama."  
  
"Now this is your chance to express your gratitude."Soiru lifed up the ash- colored cape and clutched it firmly in her hands."Take the Kus with you and destroy Hetai.Leave none except Chirko alive.Chiriko,the Suzaku Seishi."  
  
"Damn,the trip is so long.The sun's frying me already!Double up,horse!!!!"Tasuki tugged the horse's reins a little too forcefully,and sent himself diving towards the ground in the cloud of dust.  
  
As Tasuki mounted his horse with a mouthful of complaints,Senka stretched her head behind Chichiri's back.  
  
"Why must we take the long road?Isn't there a road that pass through Mitsukake's hometown and Mt.Reikaku?"  
  
"Senka sama,the road we are taking to Hetai,which is Chiriko's village is longer,but there are more monsters near the other road.Tauki did some analysing of the area the previous night before deciding on this road."Mitsukake gave Senka a reassuring smile."Don't worry,Senka sama.We the Suzaku Seishi will protect you with all our strength."  
  
"Ah..Tasuki has grown up in this past 2 years.Becoming responsible and sensible,no da."Chichiri added.  
  
Senka looked at Chichiri's back.  
  
'Chichiri..you have put in alot of effort in this mission too,havent you?' Senka thought.  
  
"Ne-minna!You sensed something unusual?"Tasuki shouted out all of a sudden.  
  
Chichiri's face grew serious.  
  
"Evil ki...Chiriko's village is in danger!Let's go!"  
  
"What do you want,Suboshi?!"Chiriko laid in a crushed heap in front of the Seiryuu Seishi,Suboshi."Take me if you want,don't hurt the villagers!"  
  
"Gomen,Suzaku Seishi.This is my Lady's command.Now,come with me obidiently."  
  
"GET YOUR HANDS OFF CHIRIKO!"  
  
Suboshi spun around to face Tasuki,Chichiri,Mitsukake,and an unknown girl.  
  
"Let Chiriko off,you dog!"Tasuki brought out his Tessen."Fight me if you dare!"  
  
Following Tasuki's words,the other Suzaku Seishi brought out their legendary weapons,prepared for battle.  
  
"CHOTTO!!!How can a fight be without me?!"  
  
Everyone turned to the source of a feminine voice,astonished. A girl,dressed in an elaborate headband and tribal clothing,ran a hand though her auburn hair and presumably brought out a bow.Narrowing her brown eyes,she spoke menacingly  
  
"I will not allow anyone to destroy my village!"  
  
  
  
Author's Note:Sorry for taking ages to write this chapter!As a form of apology,this chapter is more on the long side.Hope you can enjoy reading it!To me,this chapter is rather boring though,but I promise Chapter 3 will be alot more exciting..coz Tomo will become an ally of the Suzaku Seishi(oops),and Senka finally finds out the truth behind her nightmares.Also,there will be great progress in Chichiri and Senka's relationship.And just who is this mysterious girl in Chiriko's village?Sounds good?All of this will be answered in the next chapter.And I promise i will finish it ASAP!Please do read and review!!  
  
P.S:Thank You to e two kind-hearted souls who had bothered to point out the mistakes that me,as a muddle-headed author has committed.Arigatou no-da! 


	3. Chapter 3 Truth

(Disclaimer:All Fushigi Yuugi characters featured in this story do not belong to me.The rest of the characters,belongs to the author.)  
  
Mystique Enshrined  
  
Chapter 3:Truth  
  
"Look out,guys!!!"Tasuki yelled as he ducked aside.Mitsukake could not get out of the way in time and was hit by Suboshi's ryuuseisui.He fell onto the ground,unconcious.Suboshi was about to attack Mitsukake again when an arrow blocked the oncoming ryuuseisui with its powerful impact.  
  
"Now yer really got me pissed off!!!"Tasuki whipped his Tessen out of his coat."LEKKA SHINEN!!!"  
  
The rocket flames were diffused in no time,just by a raise of Suboshi's hand.He shook his head at his opponents and laughed.  
  
"He is protected by a great power.No ordinary attack can hit him,"Chichiri looked over at his fellow Seishi."Tasuki,let's combine our Seishi powers now!I will use the ki built up to break his protective barrier!"  
  
"Heroes, concentrate on building up your ki.I will avert his attention.",the girl sent an arrow whizzing into the trunk of a small tree,which fell onto Suboshi."Chiriko,lead Mitsukake out of here!"  
  
An enraged Suboshi at once focused his ryuuseisui on his attacker.The girl cleverly darted off and aimed her bow once again at Suboshi.Chichiri and Tasuki were in silent medidation,and as they did,a red light began to cover them.  
  
All this while Senka was rooted to the ground,watching her comrades fight.Being her first time invovled in a battle situation put her at a loss.The girl with the bow was slowly losing her strength as she was constantly attacked by the swift ryuuseisui.Chichiri finally shot out the built-up ki at Suboshi.The ki,in the form of a bursting red light,rushed at its target instantly.  
  
To the Seishis' horror,the built-up ki,like Tasuki's Lekka Shinen,was diffused by Suboshi's barrier.The latter was barely scratched by the Seishis' effort.  
  
"Impossible...how did Suboshi acquired such a strong power?!"Chichiri exclaimed.Very soon,he and Tasuki,together with the female archerer,were sent crashing to the ground in defeat.Upon seeing that snapped Senka into action as she activated her Suzaku powers for the first time.She forced herself to remember what Taiitsukun taught her.The sounds of the battle disappeared gradually as silence closed in.The warm flicker of a spark in Senka grew rapidly into a threatening fire.Her heart began to thump profusely.Suppressing the pressure no longer,she released the ki within her.  
  
"Suzaku!Lend me your power!!!"A red meteoric-like flame rocketed towrds Suboshi.A Spilt second later,there was a deafeaning explosion and Senka was engulfed in a red aura of light.As it slowly faded,the sounds of her surroundings returned.  
  
Senka looked in front of her.The damaged she did was tremendous.The trees within at least 7 metres radius were burnt to a crisp,not to mention the houses nearby.Suboshi,being seriously wounded by Senka's attack,escaped leaving a pool of blood behind.  
  
"Sugoii...how did you manage that?!",Tasuki came up to Senka."We pissed 'is ass off!!!"  
  
"Senka,Senka,daijoubu?!You knew how to use the Suzaku powers,no da!"  
  
"Daijoubu dai-yo Chichiri..."  
  
Chichiri nodded knowingly and turn his attention to the archerer who was still sprawled on the ground."You are injured.Let's get some aid ,quick."He said as he carried Senka on his back and held out a hand to the archerer.Tasuki went over to the now concious Mitsukake and Chiriko. Their depature was interrupted by a series of clapping.  
  
"Very good,Suzaku Seishi.You have a strong ally with you......right SENKA?"  
  
'Who was that...how did that voice knew my name.....?'  
  
A young girl stepped out of the debris.  
  
"I have something interesting to show you..."A thin smile formed on her lips,one which held evil. As the young girl lifted up her hand,a vision formed gradually in front of the company.  
  
----Senka stepped out of the window.After a short pause,she leaped off the window.  
  
"No...stop it..."  
  
---She lay motionless on the ground,and following that a red light covers her.A another image saw Senka coming to another world as an infant.  
  
"You saw that?You were dead.You ended your life,and brought to this world by 4 pathetic creatures who called themselves Gods.Drop the idea of helping them.Even if you go back to your original world,you cant continue your life.You are already dead.You dont belong to either world..."With that ,Soiru left,and so did the Kus.  
  
"No....She's lying,it cant be.."Senka dropped to the ground in exhaustion.  
  
2 days later----  
  
"She still wont eat?This can't go on..",Chiriko mumbled,a worried look on his face.  
  
The Seishi,together with Rie,were busy repairing the damage done to the village in this 2 days,and giving time to Senka to get over the terrible truth behind her.  
  
"Let me take care of it."Chichiri took off his mask,a serious yet determined look on his face.  
  
Chichiri entered the dim and stuffy room quietly.  
  
"Go away."a voice cracked.  
  
"Senka.."  
  
"Now I know why I had those nightmares and flashbacks of my...previous life."  
  
"Senka...you think you are the only one facing pain and difficulties?"  
  
He walked over and sat by her side.  
  
"Ever wonder where I got this?"Chichiri pointed to his scar.  
  
"Senka-chan isnt eating,and we cant go on with the mission."Chiriko sighed,as he rested his weary head on his hands.  
  
The rest of the Seishi were resting in Rie's house,which was one of the few houses left undamaged.Mitsukake and Chiriko had just finished treating the wounds of the villagers,while Tasuki was at another corner of the small hall sipping sake.  
  
Rie gave a snort.  
  
"She deserves it."  
  
The rest of the Seishi,including Rie's good friend Chriko,could not help frowning.Rie has been giving stabbing remarks and piercing comments aimed at Senka even since the latter was introduced to her.  
  
"And you are one snappin',sickenin' bitch.You can't be that holy if you yerself are snappin' at others like that."Tasuki threw his cup of sake on the floor."I'm sick of earing' you babblin all the time!!!"  
  
"You are no better yourself.You are a robber and murderer,so steer away from me."  
  
Rie's words sparked a dangerous fire in Tasuki's eyes.  
  
"You..."He started.  
  
"Rie,Tasuki,stop!"Chiriko stepped in between the two,who looked ready to explode any moment.  
  
Rie paused for a moment,the intense anger fading slowly from her eyes,drop by drop.  
  
"As if I will bother about him."She walked over to an wooden dresser and brought out a chess set."Chiriko joining?"  
  
"Let me!"Tasuki shouted out suddenly as he straightened himself."I will snap yer poisionous mouth shut."  
  
Rie gave a sideway glance at the red haired bandit in front of her.  
  
"You...know how to play chess??"  
  
"His favorite pastime these days is chess,aside from sake of course."Mitsukake joined in.  
  
"Honto,Tasuki?"Chriko giggled."Tasuki have become more mature and refined,ne?"  
  
*****  
  
"Demo,how could you endure all this pain...by yourself?"Chichiri had just finished telling Senka the tragedy behind his scar.The latter looked at him with disbelief held in her large brown and innocent eyes.  
  
"Senka,you can too..Brace up,Senka...I will always be there for you...zutto..wakatta?"Chichiri cuddled the girl in his arms protectively.Senka felt the warmth of his embrace,warmth that she had never felt in a long long time....so long that she had almost forgot how it feels...  
  
"Let me cry...one last time.."  
  
Rie calmly placed a chess piece on the board.  
  
"Checkmate.You've lost again."  
  
"!@#$%^&!!!"Tasuki slammed his fist into the table,which shook tremendously in reply."I dont understand it!!Another round!!!"  
  
Rie shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Fine."  
  
*****  
  
Senka narrowed her sleepy eyes as sunlight seeped through the tiny window.Yawning,she began to step out of bed.A shuffling sound made her tuen.Senka realised that she was still wrapped in chichiri's arms,though looser by now.  
  
'He must be worn out,looking after me the whole night.'She can't stop smiling as she watched his sleeping form.'He looks like a child when he's asleep.'Chichiri opened his eyes just in time to see Senka's lips settling down softly upon his.  
  
Taiitsukun entered the shabby dwelling where the Seishi resided in the morning,.The Deity choose another person to protect Senka,aside from the Seishi.Tasuki was grumbling endlessly about Taiitsukun's choice when he learnt of the news from Chiriko.  
  
"IT ISN'T FAIR!!!!TAIITSUKUN NO BAKA!!!How can she give that brat Suzaku powers?!!!"Tasuki's amber eyes blazed with fury.  
  
"Who are you calling a brat."Rie glared at the agitated Seishi,not reflecting any of his fury in herself.  
  
"It is obvious,isnt it?!"You might be good at chess and arrows,but let me tell ya this:YOU CAN NEVER LIVE UP TO THE SEISHI'S POWERS!!!"  
  
Tasuki was about to say more when an arrow slammed into the wall beside him,cracking the mortar instantly.  
  
"Jerk."Rie narrowed her eyes menacingly at the startled bandit.  
  
"Chotto.What are you two making a din about early in the morning,no da?"Chichiri stepped into the small hall,with a blushing Senka in tow.  
  
"Taiitsukun gave HER powers she dont deserve."Tasuki said pointedly at Rie."With those,we can see no end to her arrogance."  
  
"You.."Rie and Tasuki were about to embark on a heaty arguement when Senka stepped in front of Rie with a blank expression on her face.  
  
"Rie Taheki,why are you here too...?"Senka's eyes widened with immense shock as she choked out the words.  
  
Rie was astonished for a split moment.Then it dawned on her.  
  
"You finally regained your memory...ne Senka Hidezawa?Thanks a lot for dragging me into this mess with you."  
  
"What's happening???"The other Seishi asked in unison,a puzzled expression on their faces as they listened to the weird conversation of the two young ladies.  
  
---I came from a complicated family background.When I entered high school for the first time,I was often looked down upon because I was poor.Senka Hidezawa,on the other hand was smart and popular,and the most of it is that her parents dote on her.I vow to do better than her and make everyone accept me the way they accept her.But,no matter how much I try,everyone else just wont look at me in the same light...I hated her and them...I hated everyone..."  
  
---One day,I was supposed to pass some assignments to Senka.When I reached her room,I found her crouching at the window.I tried to grab her...but it was too late..A red light covered the place...and I was pulled into here...against my will..."  
  
"Why did you try to save me?Didn't you hate me?"Senka demanded  
  
"I don't want to be accused of anything to do with your death."Rie rose and walked towards the direction of your room.She stopped at the door and turned around.  
  
"You have everything a girl could desire...yet you were foolish enough to choose death....I am your assigned Protector by Taiitsukun now,but after that,I wish to return to my original life,and have nothing to do with you anymore,lest you drag me into any more mess."Rie entered the room and shut the door.  
  
A/N:END OF CHAPTER 3!!!(Actually i've already written out the draft of the entire story)How is it?I know it is rather short...but it covers most of how Senka and Rie came about.(Any enquires pls do inform me!)Why is Tasuki being so mean towards Rie?Tasuki is a rather proud guy,he was bitter when Rie delibrately shamed him by defeating him in chess.Plus,Tasuki is a loyal person-he sees Senka as another Miko,who came to save his world.He really respects her,only he did not show it.Thus he was really pissed off when Rie kept being rude towards Senka,for no reason.As you guys can see it,there's something going on between Chichiri and Senka!However,a third party will enter in the next chapter..and will cause alot of pain and misunderstanding in the nearing chapters..the person is...Tomo! Well!Next chapter will be one of great progress as many more characters are revealed,the rest of the Suzaku Seven and Tomo!Also,how long can Rie put up with the abusive Tasuki?Their relationship makes a great turn!So be sure to catch the new chapter!! 


	4. Confused Minds,Warped Emotions

Disclaimer:I do not own Fushigi Yuugi or any of its characters.The other characters in the story,(Senka,Rie,and Soiru)belongs to me.  
  
Mystique Enshrined  
  
Chapter Four~Confused Minds,Warped Emotions  
  
Three days after the truth behind Senka and Rie was revealed,the group hit the roads once again,this time on their way to the capital to inform Emperor Hotohori of the catastrophe and Soiru.Chiriko had insisted that the others leave without him,for his village was still in a bad shape.  
  
They were now heading for Kouan's capital.Rie hadn't made much progress with the others socially.Instead,several clashes and arguements with Tasuki made the two of them almost unbearable of each other.Still,Rie made up for her arrogance by displaying her fine archery skills combined perfectly Taiitsukun's power,against the many Kus they encountered so far.These ferocious looking beasts seemed to be increasing as the group neared Kouan's capital.  
  
"Soiru must be at work again."Chichiri frowned to himself.Turning to Senka,however,he smiled brightly."Let's rest for a while,minna-san,no da."  
  
Senka blushed at Chichiri's warmth.She still have not forgotten the embarrasing moment when Chichiri caught her kissing him.  
  
"I go get some water."She picked up an wooden pail quickly and ran off to the depths of the forest nearby.  
  
"Senka,"Chichiri was intending to follow the girl when Rie stopped him.  
  
"Let her.We have dispatched the Kus in this region already.That girl has not even lifted a finger in the fights.She ought to be doing something at least."  
  
"Hey!!"Tasuki pointed his Tessen threateningly at the tribal dressed girl."Stop your crapping,get it?You know very well that Senka can't control her powers as well as ya do.Ya think she feels happy about it?"  
  
"Well,.."  
  
Chichiri shook his head and gave a sigh as the two loggerheads erupted into a heated arguement once again.  
  
Senka drifted a little further into the dense forest before she spot a small stream.She dipped the wooden pail into the water,filling it.A cold breeze played among the leaves of the huge trees,making a rustling,curious sound.Senka shivered and tried to focus her attention on filling the pail.  
  
"Itai!"She felt a piercing pain on her calf,followed by a burning sensation.Senka spun around.A large Ku stood in front of her,its eyes lusting for blood,ready to pounce any moment..  
  
"By the time i accumulate my ki,I will be attacked by it already.The only option is to escape."Senka remained in her semi sitting position,beads of perspiration rolling down her cheeks.Before she could move a muscle,the Ku gave a crying yelp all of a sudden and fell onto the groud motionless,revealing another figure.It stepped into the light.He was a tall man,with long,flowing black hair tied back with a large clip.The man's plain,ordinary looking clothes were a large contrast to his painted face.Senka looked warily at the unusually painted man.  
  
"Miss,daijoubu?"he put a hand to his face.The hand then moved away to reveal another face.  
  
A mask.Senka thought.Just like Chichiri.She studied the man's face.His features were smooth and well defined,almost perfect.Then she realised his other hand was extended to her to help her get up.  
  
"I am Tomo,heading to the capital to settle some business."he spoke as he helped her up.  
  
"..Watashi wa Senka desu.....itai.."Senka crouched slightly.The wound caused by the Ku awhile ago is tearing up,and some blood has already flowed from her calf to the ground.Tomo hoisted her off the ground,carrying her in his arms.  
  
"You can't walk with a wound like this.Where did you came from?"  
  
"Senka!!What happened?!"Chichiri rushed towards the girl who was already unconcious by the time Tomo reached their resting place.  
  
"She was attacked by a Ku in the woods."Tomo gently laid the injured Senka on the ground.  
  
"Hey!Thanks to ya!Smart alec trying to boss people around!Now ye see what happen?!!" Tasuki knocked Rie's head with the back of his Tessen.  
  
"......"  
  
"Jerk,stop putting the blame on me will you?If you were so clever,why didnt you go after her yourself?Nothing but just talk."  
  
"Stop it!!"Chichiri's outburst caused the whole group to lapse in silence."At this juncture,you are still quarelling?!Grow up,will you!"  
  
"...Calm down Chichiri-san."Mitsukake placed a hand on the agitated monk's shoulder"I will go and tend to Senka's wounds.She will be fine."  
  
With Tomo's help,Mitsukake got Senka over to a distant corner to treat her wound.He was about to clean up the dried blood on her leg when Tomo's fingers circled his wrist,wrenching it.Mitsukake looked up at Tomo,horrified.  
  
"Let me do the cleaning up for Miss Senka."Tomo's lips narrowed into a thin smile,and released his grip on Mitsukake's wrist.The latter looked at his wrist which has turned into an ugly bluish black from the wrenching.All the docter could do then was to sit somewhere near and make sure Senka was not hurt.Fortunately,the mysterious man did not try any tricks.Just as he had almost completed bandaging her calf,Senka woke up.  
  
"......Tomo?"she looked at him questionly.  
  
"Miss Senka,it is alright now.I have just finished bandaging your wound."  
  
"Arigatou...Tomo."She smiled gratefully at him.  
  
"Nani?Is what you say true?"Chichiri looked at Mitsukake,worried.Mitsukake had just related the incident with Tomo toChichiri.  
  
"Hai,Chichiri."Mitsukake turned his bruised wrist over.  
  
"I remember..."Tomo" is one of the Seiryuu Seishi...but that Tomo was already dead 2 years ago before the final battle..how can it be him..?"  
  
"Whatever it is,Chichiri san,you must be careful not to let Senka be dangered in anyway."Mitsukake spotted Senka walking over."I will excuse myself."  
  
"Chichiri!We are going to the capital right?Tomo is also going to the capital..can he come with us?"  
  
"Da-me."  
  
"Demo,Doushite?"  
  
"He is suspicious."Chichiri walked over to Senka and placed her hands on her shoulders."Senka,there is something not right with this man.We can't bring him with us."  
  
"What are you saying Chichiri?He saved me!"  
  
"Listen,Senka..he"Before the Seishi could finish speaking,Senka brushed his hands off roughly and ran off.  
  
Chichiri waited till the girl was calmed down before sitting by her.  
  
"Here,this is for you."He held out a bun."Take it,you haven't eaten for a day."  
  
Senka took it hesitantly.  
  
"Let him come with us.You are right.I should not jump to conclusions about people that quickly."He faced the red-streaked sky,and allow the breeze to play along with his hair.  
  
"Gomen,Chichiri.I reminded you of your past again."She gazed at the man beside her.He seems so strong on the outside,yet those almond eyes of him defied such intense pain at times.  
  
"Chichiri...will you ever like another person again...?"She didn't want him to live in the past all his lifeShe wanted to bring Chichiri out of Hikou and Kouran's shadows,and give him faith in relationships again.Their faces were only inches apart,staring into the endless depths of each other's eyes.  
  
Chichiri sudennly broke the stare by rising up. "I cannot..bring myself to feel for a girl...anymore..wakatta?"He said quietly."Go back and get your rest.You will need it soon."With that he strode off,leaving the hurt and humilated girl still remaining in her seat.  
(Chichiri...Chichiri..Daijoubu?  
  
-....Kouran..?  
  
-You are confused,ne?  
  
-Don't leave me,Kouran!  
  
-Torn between the past and the future...Chichiri,what happened between the both of us is in the past...move on with your life...have faith in the path you are walking on..  
  
-Kouran...)  
**"Hey!Tat's ma,ya idiot!"Tasuki sntached a bottle of sake out of Rie's hands."Bozz!Mur,mur sake!!"Tasuki sluured through his words groggily.Rie giggled and cheered him onBetween them were several empty wine bottles,all scattered on the floor.Rie shot out a hand and struck the drunken bandit.He intended to retalitate,but tripped over a chair and crashed onto the ground.They erupted into laughter again.  
  
Tomo's eyes followed Chichiri until he rose and left Senka in the outside.  
  
"Good timing to take action now."A thin smile narrowed his lips."Little girl...be scarred forever.."  
  
"Senka,mind if I join you?"He slumped onto the dry grass beneath him.  
  
"Ah Tomo-san,it's you."Senka brushed her teary eyes with her sleeve."Dozo."  
  
"You saw everything..?"  
  
The girl laughed a little..one filled with bitterness.  
  
"He thinks I am just like one of the many other girls...materialistic,selfish,and just hop onto bed with any other person.Demo..I really do want to be loved....do you?"  
  
"Hhai..."He mumbled.Is this girl different from whar he thought her to be?Tomo was startled by the young girl's words.  
  
"You know...I have never felt the kind of love,that parents showered upon their children.My parents will compensate their lack of time accompanying me,with many,many things,which other girls desire.But...these gifts are often given without a feeling in them..like an empty shell..They didnt know that despite the fact that i had alot of friends,I was lonely...a smiling mask on the outside..yet crying out of loneliness inside.."Her voice cracked with remorse.  
"I was an orphan...that emptiness...i felt it before..I was graded as an outcast,and i live with it,until i joined an oprea troupe.It was then when my life began to change."Tomo sighed."But no matter what,I could still vaguely remember my mother's face..."  
"From this valley they say you are going, We will miss your bright eyes and sweet smile, For they say you are taking the sunshine That brightens our path for awhile." Senka's light and gentle voice sweep over the words with a warm melody.  
  
Tomo stared at the singing girl.Tears rose to the rim of his eyes subconciously as the man was reminded of the times his mother used to sing the old folk song.So familar,so warm..How long have I been away from this feeling?So long,I can't remember...  
  
"Come and sit by my side if you love me, Do not hasten to bid me adieu, But forget not the mother who love you And her thoughts that were filled of her child." Tomo's voice joined Senka as they sang the next stensor of the folk song,so fondly remembered.  
**CRASH!A large urn smased onto the wooden planked floor into a thousand pieces.The crash ws swiftly followed by a number of giggles and endless laughter.The innkeeper stared at the dishevelled state of the tavern,his eyes widening in horror.  
  
"Men!!!!"his high pitched voice rose."Help Tasuki-sama and his companion into their room!!!"  
Senka smiled as they came to the last of the song.  
  
"You like this song?I haven't seen a man these days here remembering how to sing a folk song."  
  
"As a child I was constantly afraid of many things.My mother used to sing this to soothe my fears.She and my father died in a civil war when I was still very young,yet this song,her voice are still by me.."A tear rolled off Tomo's cheek.Crying?Why am I crying?  
  
Senka's hands wrapped over the surprised Tomo's neck.  
  
"Let your tears flow..it must be hard for you to have struggled so far...I will be by your side...let all your grief out for now.."  
  
He bit his lip for a moment.Then he let his emotions take over him as he stayed in the comfort of her arms.All the grief,pain,misery,bitterness,loneliness...  
**The men dragged the heavily drunk Tasuki and Rie rougly into the former's room.  
  
"Arghh...so hot.."the two grumbled from the effects of the wine they drank.The men threw them onto the large bed and marched out of the room,closing the door behind them.  
  
Tasuki tugged his shirt off himself while Rie loosed the collar of hers.The crimson-haired bandit let out an enernomous snore before snuggling up to the sleeping Rie,and sank into a deep sleep.  
After spending a little more time on adjusting himself,Tomo escorted Senka back to her room before retiring in his.As he leaned backwards to watch the star studded night sky,he thought of the things they spoke about in the open a while ago.Her gentle voice took the folk song with such warmth and sincereity.Why did I let my emotions be revealed to her?I should be in line with Soiru's plans to wreck her..but why?I have always been in control of my emotions..yet this girl broke that barrier..Is she..so special...?Nakago- sama...tell me what to do..  
"Ouch!!!"Tasuki was abruptly awakened by a smack on his cheek."Who t'e 'ell is that fuc'king 'idiot?!"  
  
He grunted and turned his back to the other side,opening his eyes reluctantly.Rie laid on the other side of the bed,rubbing the head against the soft mattress underneath.I.AM.DEAD.MEAT.  
  
Rie opened her eyes to meet a pair of amber orbs staring back at her. "AAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"a voice of a man and the the shriek of a girl,both filled with horror in them,echoed along the corridor of the inn.  
A/N:GOMEN!!!!!!!!!You guys must thought I was dead already right?I don't blame you!Anyway,I will try to update as regularly as possible.Demo,don't worry!I love fushigi yuugi enough to complete this story,whatever the circumstances may be.So...look forward to my next chapter!Btw,I am pretty satisfied with the later half of this long long chapter,I hope you do too!This chapter deals alot of the characters' emotions..so I will be moving on to the actual story next..so...Till then,NO DA!!(^-^") 


End file.
